


Restless Waltz

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: He looks up again to see Ren smiling at him.  “You love dancing.”“I enjoy the precision of the movement.  I am not interested in dancing for it’s own sake.”“You’re not much of a liar.”





	Restless Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cracktheglasses (cormallen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Беспокойный Вальс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730636) by [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong)



“You aren’t enjoying yourself.”

 

“It’s a wedding,” Hux says, taking another sip of the sour wine the locals can’t get enough of.  

 

“I’ve only been to one wedding in my life,” Ren admits, making Hux pause.  He knows enough about Ren’s past to find this incredulous.  Weddings are big business in the Republic and surely a senator and her son would be frequent guests.

 

“No, she never took me along.  Said I’d hate it.”

 

Torn between irritation at Ren for taking the thought and shame at letting it come to the surface in the first place, he sets the glass on a low table and looks away, listening to the faint murmur of voices in the room beyond.  They’re alone out here in the hall.

 

“She wasn’t wrong.  They’re dreadful affairs.  People drink too much and make fools of themselves.  There’s a great deal of dancing, both structured and unstructured. You toast simpering speeches and feign enthusiasm.  You _mingle_.”

 

He looks up again to see Ren smiling at him.  “You love dancing.”

 

“I certainly do not.”  Officers need passable skill at dancing to attend formal functions and Hux has mastered the fast tempo of the traditional Alderaanian waltz, the slower Hssuha waltz popular in the outer rim, and even the Enfi-Oe that went out of fashion in the core worlds over a century ago.  He supposes he does enjoy that one a bit.

 

“You do,” Ren says, reaching over and taking his hand.  Hux lets him.

 

“I enjoy the precision of the movement.  I am not interested in dancing for it’s own sake.”

 

“You’re not much of a liar.”  Ren tugs him close and slips strong arms around him.  Hux shouldn’t give into this.  Any moment he’ll be called in to speak on behalf of the First Order.  His focus shifts to Ren as he finds himself pulled into a clumsy shuffle.  The knight is attempting to dance with him.  Badly.

 

“You’re not much of dancer.”

 

“You could teach me.”

 

WIth his hair pinned back from his face and his eyes rimmed in soft silver he looks oddly lovely.  Hux reaches up to trace the outer shell of his ear and Ren’s lips quirk into a smile.

 

“Not here I can’t.”

 

“Of course you could.  You’re just embarrassed.”

 

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Hux snaps, irritated that Ren is right and not at all sure why he feels that way.

 

“Because you like dancing and you like me and you’re afraid that if we dance together everyone will see it on your face.”

 

Hux drops his gaze only to have Ren tilt his chin up with a crooked finger.

 

“Don’t…”

 

“But if we stay here,” Ren continues as if Hux hasn’t spoken, “no one else has to see.  And I don’t have to share you.”

 

The stare at one another.  Ren is the first to look away.

 

“Alright,” Hux says, taking Ren’s hands.  “I’ll teach you.”

 

“You will?”

 

“Mmhmm.”  He surprises Ren with a kiss on the cheek before placing his hands in the proper positions.  “Watch my feet and don’t step on them.  I don’t want my boots scuffed.  

 

Ren.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re still looking at me.  Look down.”

 

He bites back a smile as Ren's gaze drops to the floor with clear reluctance.  “Okay.”

 

They begin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Enfi-Oe  (Mazurka Quadrille)


End file.
